You Are In Me
by JackValentine
Summary: Mizley songfic.


**TITLE: **You Are In Me

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE: **Songfic, romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **POV Alex Riley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fic might not be the best among my other fics as a text, because I get too emotional when it comes to Mizley and can't mind the vocabulary and the constructions properly, but I just had to write it to let my emotions out. And what I can promise you is that this fic is very emotional and is soaked with my very own pain. I feel it. It's real.

The song is You Are In Me by Iwan Rheon.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

I ran towards Mike and literally attacked him with a hug. I could feel his smile as he pressed me closer. So habitually, so cozy, so cosh. I almost got used to it, but I will never get tired of it.

The moments like this, when our bodies are pressed tight together, when I hear his heartbeat, when he looks into my eyes… They're so simple, yet so special.

I can feel him. I know him well enough to notice how withdrawn he is, but he opens for me. He trusts me.

We are so different. We have nothing in common. We have never and will never be friends, but we're so close it hurts, it burns, it clutches at my breast. We can't be friends, but… I know someday we can be more. Soulmates, they call it? I think, I found mine.

_He softly wondered_

_Where he'd been_

_If someone whispered_

_In his ear_

_You are, you are, you are in me_

_Don't go away_

_Our time is near_

_Not crystal cut outs on a string_

_You are, you are, you are in me_

ООО

Just as Mike leaned closer, resting his hands against the headboard, I covered his jawline with kisses. My eyes closed, I explored his skin with my lips. The chin, the cheekbone, slowly and tenderly moving to his lower lip, nipping it gently, and then moving to his chin again, caressing it softly. Mike's skin is a little bit pricky with the 2-day stubble and he smells of toothpaste and sweat.

I smile against Miz's lips as he grabs my chin and kisses my mouth intensely. Impatient, impulsive, squally. That's just what he is.

…My eyes burst open as he enters me. I let out a loud moan slipping into a quite purr. I strain the already tight ring of muscles even more. I want it rough, I want it to hurt, I want to _feel_ him inside me.

His abs rubbing against mine, the taste of his sweat, his tensed muscles in the soft morning light, his stone-hard cock inside me, his aquaish-blue eyes focused on me. He is so close, he is _in me_ in every sense of it.

_Decisions shape_

_Who he might be _

_A heartfelt promise that he'll hear_

_You are, you are, you are in me_

_Don't go away_

_Our time is near_

_Not crystal cut outs on a string_

_You are, you are, you are in me_

_How far_

_Are we falling_

_How far_

_Are we falling_

_OOO_

_How far_

_Are we falling_

_How far_

_Are we falling_

- I'm sorry, Kev… I'm sorry… - He repeated for a thousandth time.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to put all the trash going through my brain in order, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

I felt Mike's warm fingers grasping on the hair on the back of my head and pulling me closer. He rested his forehead against mine.

- Kev… - Mike's voice was trembling, he sounded like he was struggling over every word, - Please, _please _try to understand me.

I've heard it all before. I've heard all the "we're better off without each other" bullshit. I don't believe it. And I never will. How can I be better off without him, if I'm only happy when he's around?

I desperately clutched on Mike's forearm, inlaying all my emotions in this touch. Only God knows _how _I wanted him to stay.

A couple of seconds later I watched him leave. Falling into pieces inside, trying to keep the cool on the outside. Biting my lower lip, keeping my head a little bit higher than usual.

I feel that I will never be the same again.

What we went through… It was something special. Such special things can never be easily forgotten. This little gleam lives deep inside.

It is in me.

_He_ is in me.

_Now distance took_

_My love away_

_I long through song to_

_Hear him sing_

_You are, you are, you are in me_

_Don't go away_

_Our time is near_

_No heartfelt promises to fear_

_You are, you are, you are in me._


End file.
